Billy Idol
|Wykonywany utwór=„Rebel Yell” |Edycja=Dziewiąta }} Billy Idol, właśc. William Michael Albert Broad (ur. 30 listopada 1955 w Stanmore, Londyn) – brytyjski muzyk, wokalista, autor tekstów piosenek i aktor. Życiorys *Wczesne lata Urodził się w Stanmore, mieście Londynu, w gminie London Borough of Harrow jako William Michael Albert Broad. Jego ojciec William Alfred Broad (1924-2014) pracował jako sprzedawca sprzętu medycznego. Jego matka Joanna O’Sullivan (ur. 1928) miała pochodzenie irlandzkie. Jego dziadkami ze strony ojca byli Albert Broad i Naomi Heslop, a dziadkiem ze strony matki był Michael O’Sullivan. W 1958 roku, kiedy miał trzy lata wraz z rodziną przeprowadził się do Stanów Zjednoczonych, gdzie urodziła się jego siostra Jane. W 1962 roku, w wieku siedmiu lat powrócił do Anglii i mieszkał w Dorking. W 1971 uczęszczał do Ravensbourne School for Boys w Bromley, a także uczył się w Worthing High School for Boys in Worthing w West Sussex w Worthing. W październiku 1975 podjął studia na University of Sussex, lecz po roku porzucił naukę. *Kariera Dołączył do Bromley Contingent – grupy londyńskich fanów punk rocka, towarzyszących grupie Sex Pistols. Podczas tego okresu zdecydował, że zostanie muzykiem i latem 1976, po krótkim pobycie w grupie Chelsea, stworzył zespół o nazwie Generation X. Generation X z pomocą wytwórni Chrysalis Records wydał trzy udane albumy. Po rozpadzie zespołu Idol, w 1981 i rozpoczął działalność solową współpracując z gitarzystą Steve’em Stevensem, a jego utwory „White Wedding” oraz „Dancing with Myself” zdobyły szybko uznanie MTV. To wystarczyło, by rok później zadebiutować solowym albumem Billy Idol. Krążek w Stanach pokrył się złotem. Znalazły się na nim takie hity, jak: „White Wedding”, „Hot in the City” i „Dancing with Myself”. Jego drugi longplay Rebel Yell (1983) z przebojami „Rebel Yell” i „Eyes without a Face” (ponad dwa miliony sprzedanych płyt w USA), został wielkim hitem i sprawił, że Idol osiągnął status gwiazdy w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Idol nie wydał nowego albumu przed 1986; Whiplash Smile sprzedał się świetnie. Bezpośrednio przed wydaniem albumu Charmed Life w 1990, Idol miał wypadek na motocyklu, w którym prawie stracił nogę. Album sprzedał się nadzwyczaj dobrze, ale Idol zdecydował, że zrobi sobie przerwę. Z powodu wypadku motocyklowego nie mógł zagrać dużej roli, która została mu przeznaczona i Stone pozwolił mu na epizodyczna rolę, gdyż Idol poruszał się jeszcze o kulach. Po wydaniu w 1993 chłodno przyjętego w Stanach Zjednoczonych albumu Cyberpunk, Idol znajdował się poza zainteresowaniem mediów i popadł w nałóg narkotykowy, prawie umierając z przedawkowania w 1994. W biograficznym filmie Olivera Stone’a The Doors (1991) wystąpił w niewielkiej roli Cata, pijanego przyjaciela Morrisona (Val Kilmer). Był predestynowany do roli cybernetycznego przestępcy i ulepszonego prototypu terminatora T-1000 w filmie Terminator 2: Dzień sądu (Terminator 2: Judgment Day, 1991), który przywdział wówczas twarz Roberta Patricka. W komedii sensacyjnej Larry’ego Bishopa Czas wściekłych psów (Mad Dog Time, 1996) z Ellen Barkin, Gabrielem Byrne i Jeffem Goldblumem pojawił się jako Lee Turner. Wystąpił też w komedii romantycznej Franka Coraci Od wesela do wesela (The Wedding Singer, 1998) u boku Adama Sandlera i Drew Barrymore. W filmie animowanym Heavy Metal 2000 (2000) użyczył głosu Odinowi, a w serialu Randy Cunningham: Nastoletni ninja (2013) zajął się dubbingiem jako Spikey Hair Bot. W 2001 wydał album z największymi hitami Greatest Hits CD. W 2002 wystąpił na australijskim finale rugby, jednak problem z zasilaniem sprawił, że nikt go nie usłyszał. W 2005 powrócił na scenę muzyczną albumem Devil's Playground, który był jego pierwszym nowym materiałem od prawie 12 lat. Trzy lata później, w 2008 wydana została kompilacja największych przebojów Idolize Yourself. W październiku 2014 wydał album Kings & Queens of the Underground. 21 października 2014 powrócił z nową rockową płytą Kings & Queens of the Underground, którą nagrał wraz ze swoim stałym współpracownikiem, gitarzystą Steve'em Stevensem. Krążek wyprodukowali Greg Kurstin i Trevor Horn. Na płycie znalazły się takie utwory jak „Postcard from the Past”, „Can't Break Me Down” czy „Whiskey and Pills”, a także klasyczne ballady - „Bitter Pill”, „One Breath Away” i „Love and Glory". 21 lipca 2018 wystąpił podczas 12. edycji Festiwalu Legend Rocka. Jego hit "White Wedding" został użyty w grze Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, można go było słyszeć na stacji radiowej K-Dust. Życie prywatne Związany był z Perri Lister (1980-89), z którą ma syna Willema Wolfe Broada (ur. 15 czerwca 1988). Spotykał się Joan Jett (1978), Sherilyn Fenn, Ginger Lynn, Justine Bateman, Julią Roberts (1984), Melissą Gilbert (1986), Marią Conchitą Alonso (1989) i Drew Barrymore (1994). Ma córkę Bonnie Blue (ur. 21 sierpnia 1989). Zobacz też * Anna Guzik Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji